I will kill them chapter 2
by Kyuubi is me
Summary: Aksi balas dendam seorang Sakura Haruno.


Tittle : I will kill them

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Susepense & Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Chara : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, etc.

~Happy Reading~

Malam itu, Sakura melaksanakan aksi balas dendam. Dia datang ke kediaman Uchiha dengan menenteng sebuah gergaji beserta peralatan khas ala Psycho. Sepertinya Texas Chaisaw Massacre ke 3 akan segara dimulai.

Masuk kedalam Mansion bukanlah hal sulit, mengingat Sakura sudah memahami seluk beluk tempat itu, dia juga sering keluar-masuk Mansion Uchiha ketika masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Sampai di pintu gerbang, Sakura melemparkan gas beracun ke pos penjaga. Beberapa Guard langsung pingsan karena tidak sempat menghindari serangan yang tiba-tiba. Dengan langkah santai, Sakura menapakkan kaki menuju Mansion Uchiha.

Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .

Derap langkah kaki semakin mendekati kediaman sang mantan kekasih. Kenangan kembali berputar dikepala Sakura, mengingatkan dia mengenai penghianatan si bungsu Uchiha. Amarah kembali merasuki diri Sakura, matanya berkilat tajam diiringi seringai kejam disudut bibirnya.

Sampai di pintu depan, tangannya yang putih mencoba membuka pintu.  
Bravo! Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci oleh para Maid. Betapa senang hati Sakura karena dirinya tak perlu susah-susah untuk membuka pintu dengan cara yang klasik. Tak lupa, dibelakang pinggangnya terikat gergaji mesin yang siap membelah tubuh sang penghianat.

Tapi, sebelum 'pesta' dimulai, Sakura beralih ke ruangan Maid. Dia kembali melempar gas beracun kearah para Maid yang terlihat membereskan kamar milik mereka.  
Bruk. . . Bruk. . . Bruk. . . Seluruh Maid tumbang.

Kini Sakura mulai mencari mangsa, dengan langkah santai dia berjalan mengitari ruangan. Menilik satu-persatu kamar yang memiliki penghuni. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah kamar yang terlihat lebih besar dari pada kamar lainnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan danmengintip. Ternyata penghuninya adalah pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi.

'Kesempatan yang bagus' pikir Sakura.

Langkah kakinya semakin diperlambat seraya mengambil gas beracun dibalik baju dan melemparnya kedalam kamar. Sepertinya Sakura tidak mau repot mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membunuh keluarga Uchiha.

"Tamatlah riwayat kalian, Uchiha" ucapnya melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sudah mati lemas.

Sasaran kedua adalah Hinata, dengan mengendap-endap Sakura melangkah mencari kamar yang ditempati Hinata. Seringai licik terpampang jelas diwajahnya, tak sabar untuk mengukir seni berdarah yang indah.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu, 'Uchiha memang kaya raya' batin Sakura memandangi kamar yang nampak luas dan rapi itu hanya ditempati oleh Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang berada disini, bukan kau!" ucapnya berbisik dengan nada penuh amarah.

Sakura bergegas mengambil obat bius di saku celana dan meneteskan ke sehelain kain. Dia langsung membekap mulut Hinata.

"Emmmh…!" Hinata yang tersentak dari tidurnya langsung menjerit tapi tertahan oleh cengkraman tangan yang kuat.

Bruk…..

Hinata kini pingsan, dan dengan santainya Sakura menyeret tubuh Hinata ke halaman belakang.

"Pembalasanku akan segera dimulai, Bit*h" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

Kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan tali tambang dari balik pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua lengan Hinata. Sakura memandang kearah sekitar, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Dirinya teringat dengan Anjing penjaga milik Uchiha yang tentunya sangat galak.

Sakura kembali menyeret tubuh Hinata menuju kandang anjing yang terletak dibelakang mansion Uchiha.

Guk. . . Guk. . . Guk. . .

Terdengar gonggongan Anjing yang melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Hai anjing manis, aku membawakan makanan untukmu" seru Sakura dengan nada senang.

Sakura meletakkan tubuh Hinata didepan kandang. Hinata yang mulai sadar mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina mata.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Hinata melihat dirinya berada didalam tempat asing.

"I-ini, kandang…?" lanjutnya.

"Hai Hinata, sudah siuman hm?" ucap Sakura tajam.

"Ka-kamu siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Hinata merasa bingung dengan keadaan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah malaikat kematianmu, dan kau bisa disini karena aku yang membawamu" jawab Sakura penuh dengan rasa senang.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Lepaskan!" jerit Hinata seraya meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tangannya.

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu, ini saatnya aku melihat pemandangan yang menarik".

Sakura kembali menyeret tubuh Hinata, tanpa perasaan dia melemparkan tubuh Hinata kedalam kandang".

"T-tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" jerit Hinata ketakutan melihat puluhan anjing memandang dirinya dengan rakus.

Spontan anjing-anjing itu menganggap Hinata sebagai daging dan memakan tubuhnya dengan rakus.

"Argh! Berhenti! Aku mohon!" hinata menjerit dan melemparkan tatapan memohon kearah Sakura.

"Sayonara Hinata" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil memandang 'fenomena' ini dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kini saatnya pembalasan untukmu, Sasuke. Hahaha… Sasuke…! Where are you? Come here baby?" teriak Sakura sambil tertawa kesetanan.

"I'm Here Sakura!" ucap Sasuke lantang. Dia muncul dari dapur sambil membawa pisau. Ternyata setelah Sasuke menyadari bahwa semua orang yang disayanginya berubah menjadi mayat, kemarahan mulai menguasainya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua Sakura! Tidak cukupkah permintaan maafku padamu!" jerit Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang penuh dendam.

"Apa? Permintaan maafmu? Cih, apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah padaku Sasuke? Setelah tiga tahun aku menunggu, sekarang balasan seperti ini yang ku dapatkan. Kau hebat Sasuke, kau telah merubahku menjadi sosok yang pendendam. Sekarang, kau harus membayar rasa sakit hatiku! Lihatlah, kekasihmu kini sudah menjadi makanan anjing." Lirik Sakura sekilas sambil tersenyum memandang sisa tubuh Hinata.

"Kurang ajar kau Sakura!"

Sasuke langsung menerjang Sakura, mengayunkan pisau ke arah lengan Sakura.

Crash….. Tes… Tes… Tes…

Bunyi besi yang merobek kulit dan tetesan darah yang mengalir menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian di Mansion Uchiha.

"Hahaha… hanya seginikah kemampuanmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura meremehkan. Dia mulai menjilati darah yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Sialan kau wanita gila!"

Sasuke mencoba untuk menerjang Sakura kembali, namun kini Sakura berhasil menghindari Sakura. Menggunakan kaki kirinya, Sakura menendang tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang memegang pisau. Kemudian dengan cekatan, Sakura mengambil pisau dan melemparnya ke arah Uchiha bungsu dan

Jleb….

Pisau itu berhasil menembus jantung Sasuke.

"Sa…kura, aku mohon maafkan aku" Sasuke mencoba mengemis rasa belas kasihan dari Sakura.

"Hahaha tidak kusangka ternyata kau bisa meminta maaf. Tapi, sayangnya semua sudah terlambat Sasuke. Kini, matilah kau!"

Krak… Krak… Krak…

Suara tulang yang patah terdengar begitu nyaring. Sakura menginjak leher Sasuke berkali-kali tanpa belas kasihan.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke, semoga kau tenang dialam sana."

Sakura mulai beranjak meninggalkan Mansion yang penuh dengan mayat dan darah.

Kini, setelah 2 tahun berhasil menghabisi clan Uchiha, Sakura menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang ditakuti di Jepang dengan julukan "The Queen of Blood".

-Fin-

************ (^.^) ************


End file.
